


Хорошо, что мы вместе

by Revatis



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revatis/pseuds/Revatis
Summary: Всегда приятно провести вечер в кругу семьи и друзей. И совместный просмотр — это именно то, чего так не хватает.
Kudos: 1





	Хорошо, что мы вместе

Стоит весенний холодный вечер. Сейчас именно то время, когда хочется тепла, но его до сих пор нет. Хоть мы и привыкли жить в холоде. В канализации жарко не бывает, но как же хочется погреться в теплых лучах весеннего солнца. И когда это ниндзя полюбили солнечный свет? Мы же герои ночи. Но солнце прекрасно по-своему. Особенно когда ты находишься в загородном доме где-то в лесу. Поблизости нет других домов, поэтому да здравствует полная свобода действий. Наконец-то можно не волноваться, что тебя заметят люди и спокойно разгуливать по лесу. А еще не может не радовать то, что наше пребывание с братьями здесь не вынужденная мера, как это было с захватом Нью-Йорка. Тогда нам пришлось вынуждено покинуть город, чтобы зализать раны и подготовиться к новой битве. Но сейчас все иначе. Нам как и всем, требуется отдых. В городе стало в разы спокойнее, когда Шреддер пал. Правда, так стало далеко не сразу. Между преступной частью города развернулась целая борьба за место Шреддера. Но и здесь нам удалось забрать победу. И расслабившись, мы поехали в загородный дом семьи О'Нил. Свежий воздух, лес, природа, покой. Но и Нью-Йорк не оставили без присмотра. Сейчас за улицами мегаполиса присматривает новый клан Фут, прибывший прямиком из Японии, под руководством Караи и ее давней подруги Шинигами. Как странно, за последнее время столько всего изменилось. Я уже отзываюсь о клане Фут как о союзниках. Но так оно и есть. Новый клан Фут — не враг нам. Империя Шреддера уничтожена. Раз и навсегда. 

Я задумчиво сижу на подоконнике, укутавшись в теплый плед, который так любезно предоставила мне Эйприл. Он и правда такой теплый и уютный, как она и говорила. В руках кружка с горячим какао. Обычно, кроме кофе и чая я больше ничего не пью. Но этот напиток восхитительный. Перевожу задумчивый взгляд с кружки на окно и замечаю на заднем дворе Рафа с Кейси. Выглядят они весело и беззаботно. На моём лице появляется улыбка. Рафаэль вытягивает руку с остро заточенным сайем вперед, наверняка произнося какую-то пафосную речь. Кейси ухмыляется, надевая свою фирменную хоккейную маску. Они сталкиваются в тренировочном бою, а я продолжаю наблюдать, сидя на подоконнике. На мгновение прокрадывается мысль, что неплохо бы к ним присоединиться, но я отмахиваю ее в сторону. Не хочу. Здесь так тепло и уютно. Так хорошо. Нет желания покидать свой любимый укромный уголок. И отдыхать же тоже надо уметь, верно? Именно за этим мы сюда и приехали. 

— Лео! — раздается знакомый задорный голос прямо над ухом и я вздрагиваю, чуть ли не роняя кружку с горячим напитком на пол. Вздыхаю и оборачиваюсь. Передо мной стоит виновник прерванной тишины. Майки весело улыбается, глядя на меня.

— Что? — спрашиваю я после трехсекундной тишины. Ожидаю, что он скажет ещё что-то, но он продолжает молча смотреть на меня с широкой улыбкой, поэтому пришлось сделать первый шаг. Только сейчас замечаю, что обе его руки находятся за спиной. Он что-то прячет? 

— Смотри! — восторженно восклицает Майки, показывая мне видеокассету пропавшего эпизода "Космических героев". Мои глаза расширяются от удивления, а в груди появляется теплое чувство восторга. 

— Не может быть! — с изумлением восклицаю, беря у брата видеокассету. И ведь правда, это именно тот недостающий эпизод в моей коллекции! Только его я так и не сумел достать. И вот он прямо в моих руках. Глазам не верю! — Но где ты его достал? — поднимаю вопросительный взгляд на Майки, а тот светится, довольный находкой. 

— Мы с Эйприл убирались на чердаке и нашли эту кассету. Видать в семье О'Нил кто-то любил побаловаться за просмотром "Космических героев", — он легонько толкнул меня в плечо и рассмеялся. Я тоже не сумел сдержать смех. 

Я скидываю с себя плед и захватываю с собой кружку с недопитым какао, направляюсь в гостиную. Майки лёгкой походкой следует за мной. В гостиной под телевизором стоит видеомагнитофон. На лице появляется улыбка и я подхожу к нему, садясь на пол. Вставляю кассету в устройство и на экране телевизора появляется заставка горячо обожаемого мной мультфильма. Я мысленно ликую, но все же ставлю на паузу. Оборачиваюсь к Майки и на его лице тоже сияет улыбка. Насколько я знаю, он не особо жалует этот мультсериал, но похоже моя радость оказалось очень заразительной. 

— Я позову остальных! — восклицает он и выбегает из гостиной. Я лишь киваю, но уже пустоте. Снова перевожу взгляд на экран и радуюсь заставке. Пусть она и стоит на паузе. Но как же сладок вкус предвкушения. 

В дверях первым появляется Рафаэль. Он усмехается, замечая экран телевизора и уверенно падает на диван.

— Опять эти твои глупые мультики, Лео? — с иронией спрашивает он, глядя на меня. Я уже хочу возмутиться, как замечаю Донни. Удивительно, у него даже нет в руках ноутбука. Обычно, он с ним не расстается. И даже когда мы приехали сюда, он продолжает на чем-то работать. Просто не может сидеть без дела. Донни усаживается рядом с Рафом и его взгляд сначала скользит по экрану, а потом останавливается на мне. Его губы расплываются в теплой улыбке. Я улыбаюсь в ответ под угрюмое фырканье Рафаэля. Следующим в комнату входит Кейси и сразу же запрыгивает на диван, задев Донни. Тот бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но Кейси лишь смеётся, пожимая плечами. Потом всё же садится нормально.

— Что смотрим? — он переводит взгляд на экран. — Сразу видно, кто выбирал. — он глядит на меня с улыбкой. 

— Только у Лео такой неоднозначный вкус, — с лёгкой усмешкой подмечает Раф и они с Кейси смеются. Я сначала строю обиженное выражением лица, а после смеюсь вместе с ними, понимая, что они не со зла. Да и это уже наша своеобразная семейная традиция, смеяться и шутить с любимых мультсериалов или комиксов друг друга.

Из кухни доносятся сладкий запах попкорна и шум работающей микроволновки. Я прикрываю глаза, принюхиваясь. Пахнет правда вкусно. Тут же в комнату заходит Майки с двумя большими тарелками попкорна. 

— Налетай! — восклицает он и садится на пол рядом со мной. Одну тарелку протягивает Рафу, так как он сидит посередине дивана, а другую ставит на пол перед нами. Последней в комнату входит Эйприл, тоже держа в руках тарелку с попкорном и садится рядом с Кейси на диван. Я включаю мультсериал и мы погружаемся в просмотр. Ну или погружаюсь только я... Майки больше увлечен попкорном, нежели происходящим на экране. В то время, пока я почти не прикасаюсь к тарелке и как заворожённый смотрю на экран, он уплетает попкорн горстями. Позади доносятся комментарии происходящего от Рафа и Кейси и они дружно смеются. Но я особо не обращаю внимание. 

Время за просмотром пролетает очень быстро и на экране возникают титры с сопровождающей мелодией. Я сладко тянусь, разминая тело и довольно улыбаясь. Майки, весь перемазанный попкорном, о чем-то радостно щебечет. Я лишь киваю, не проникаясь в значение его слов. Донни мирно сопит, опираясь на спинку и подлокотник дивана. Раф с Кейси продолжают разговаривать между собой, а Эйприл молча сидит на краю дивана с почти пустой тарелкой попкорна и наблюдает за происходящим. 

— И все такие капитан Райан настоящий герой! — гордо восклицаю я, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Герой космической крышки, — прыскает от смеха Рафаэль. — Но должен признать, этот эпизод куда лучшего второго. 

— А ты помнишь что было во втором эпизоде? — спрашиваю я, выгибая надбровную дугу и выжидающе смотрю на него. Взгляд Рафаэля неловко смещается в сторону. Наверняка пришло осознание сказанных слов и я самодовольно усмехаюсь.

— Конечно помню! Такое не забудешь, даже если захочешь! — выкручивается он, поведя плечом. 

— Но ты все же запомнил его номер, — уже сквозь смех говорю я и негодование кипит в Рафаэле. Он демонстративно фыркает, гордо голову задирая. 

— Но все же согласитесь, приятно вот так провести время вместе за просмотром фильма. Не так уж часто нам это удавалось, — тепло улыбалась Эйприл, смотря то на меня, то на Рафа. Я улыбаюсь ей в ответ, соглашаясь.


End file.
